Hallo-SCREAM!
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris joins a halloween party with his friends. But it ends badly when a monster spoils it all.
1. The fun begins

Aviva was waving a poster in the air when she ran into the brothers' dorm room.

"It's finally come! It's finally come!"

Martin looked up from his book, "What?"

"The annual Halloween Party!"

Martin smiled, "Really?!"

"Yeah!"

Chris lay on his bed, sucking on a popsicle. He was quite uninterested with 'silly human games', as he called it. But Martin took him by the arm and said, "Bro, I am telling you, this Party will be the best yet. I found my costume!"

Aviva grinned, "What is it?"

"A Turkey!"

Chris stare at Martin, "Great job, Martin. Watch you lose a drumstick."

"Oh, little bro! I'll help you find the best one for you!"

Chris whinced, "It's bad enough Mom still buys me clothes... But Martin going to dress ME?"

Aviva cracked up, "Oh, CK. I like you now. You're the wild man of the City now. Just stay the way you are."

Martin smiled, "I agree. Oh, I'm late. I got a date with Laura."

Chris and Aviva both raised an eyebrow, "Again?"

Martin laughed, "Of course!"


	2. Caramel Apple debate

Halloween night came. Chris wanted to stay with his parents. But Linda assured him, "Go on, honey. GO have some fun. Oh, don't eat so much candy."

Chris got confused, "What's the fun in that?"

"Chris,"

"I know. I am just saying. Everyone overeats more candy than anything else. Common knowledge, really."

"Chris."

"I'll admit it, Martin has been giving me four caramel apples to eat every day."

"CHRISTOPHER!"

"What? They are so good... Especially if it has caramel with sprinkles and crumbs... *Sighs... I love caramel apples... Aviva told me they are part of the party."

"Christopher!"

"What?"

"What did I just tell you? You have a love for sweets? You never had that before."

Chris rubbed his stmach with both hands, "Martin has been fattening me up, Mom."

"For what?"

"That I don't know. Oh, I am off to get more caramel -"

"Chris..."

"caramel... Caramel... Car a Mill?"

Chris' smile gave him away. His mother scolded him, "How can I stay mad? You are so sweet."

"Like Caramel apples..."

"Christopher!"

Chris opened his eyes, "I guess..."

"That's it: CHRISTOPHER WILLIAM KRATT!"

Chris jumped, "I'm done daydreaming! What did I do now?"

"Dreaming about caramel apples."

"I say, they are so good."

"Chris."

"What?!"

"Calm down. I think it's time you wipe caramel apples from your head."

"Chris, Linda! I got a treat for you, both! Caramel Apples are on the market!"

Linda slapped her forehead as Chris ran to the front door to where his father was.


	3. Shake your fear, Bro!

Martin was a turkey indeed. The girls giggled over his fat costume. Chris stood off by Aviva, sipping some punch and having, of course, Caramel apple stick.

"Martin's got you eating them, huh? You are attackign them like humans with guns."

Chris got alerted, "Where?!"

Aviva coughed, "My mistake..."

Chris got on all fours, his mind was suddenly nuts. Aviva kissed the boy's face. Chris got normal, "Hey... Why did you do that?"

"To make you normal. Take a break from caramel for a while. It's like the number one food you have eaten in forever!"

Chris smiled, "Well, it is my favorite... Hey, I need to get my brush. My hair is kinda frizz."

Aviva smirked, "I actually like it like that."

Chris rolled his eyes. He was still a young lover. He still have much to learn how to love a woman. But he knew Aviva was the girl of his dreams... if he had ever dreamed about a girl, that is.

Chris walked into the hall. It felt good to be in bright light. The Party's only lighting was the disco ball and some lights for the dancers.

Chris walked to the stairs, but something caught his eye. He looked.

A brown covered monster was before him. Chris screamed and ran to Aviva. Aviva was shocked on how fast Chris dodged for her skirt of her fairy costume.

"Chris! I am wearing a skirt and you know that!"

"But - But there's a monster in the hall!"

Aviva said, "Okay, let's go check it out."

Chris led the damsel into the field of danger to where... the monster was? He felt like a fool. Aviva, so cute in her outfit, stared at Chris, "So where's the monster?"

"But it right here. I swear, it was!"

Aviva touched Chris' chin with her fingers, "I think someone had too many caramel apples. COme on, let's dance."

Chris gulped, "Dance? I never Danced before!"

But Aviva dragged the boy into the party and danced. Martin and Laura joined in with them, "What's with the standing around, bro? Just shake yourself! It's still dancing."

Chris blushed.

Aviva grinned, "No one has to see you. We're all having a good time!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. Aviva did dance pretty well. So he joined in with Martin, who was squacking in his suit.

Chris blushed but had some fun. He forgot about the monster, until for now.


	4. The monster!

Chris fell into his bed, still dressed. Aviva, the main housekeeper of both her and her sisters' dorm room and the brothers' dorm, tucked the sleeping brother in the bed. She let him get away with it this time, it was a fun night.

He had danced beautifully that night. She was so amazed when he copied Martin's moves, even when it came to Martin and Laura, Chris did it to Aviva.

Chris snorted out of his sleep. A strange cry woke him up, "Hello?"

Martin was snoring in his sleep. Chris stepped out of bed. Fury, who was hiding from the party the whole time, followed him.

Chris went down the darkened hall. It was scary, especially if a monster lurked the places. Fury, too, was scared.

Chris walked to the doors. It was raining out.

"Fury, I am sorry to do this, but I am too scared to go outside to check it out. You are the bravest dog I know. Can you do it?"

Fury said, "No way."

"Too late," Chris lanked the dog outside when cry lifted in his ears. Fury went out of the building into the cold rain. Soon, she was wallowing and barking in fear.

Chris listened from the inside. He bit his teeth, "The monster's eating Fury! I am not insane!"

But something whined. Chris was shaking so hard, his knees were knocking. Soon, the monster appeared before him with hungry eyes, thanking him for dinner. Now he wants dessert.

"YYYAAAAHHHHH!"

Chris ran up the stairs into this bedroom and hid in Martin's bed. Martin rose up, "Chris!"

Chris hugged his brother, "The monster! It's after me!"

Martin said, "What? What monster?!"

"That monster!" Pointed Chris. The beast came in the brothers' room.

Chris begged and begged, "I threw Fury out the college and I heard her being eaten... Then, then! Oh, no! There's two!"

Another one followed the first one. Chris ran off the bed into the corner. He had no chance to escape. he feared for his own life.

The monsters got closer and closer. Chris' sweat burned down his back. He cried, "I shall never again eat twenty caramel apples in one sitting!"

Martin walked over with a pail of water and dumped half the water on one beast to the other. Chris opened his eyes to see Fury, alive and well. He looked over... Jeff Oralson stood, laughing at him.

"Scaredy Kratt! Scaredy Kratt!"

Chris felt tears sprang to his eyes. He felt like a fool. Aviva came running in, "What's going on? My dad said he heard Chris crying!"

She saw Chris, strangled on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. Fury was licking the sweat off him. Jeff was talking to disgusted Martin.

She stared, "What's the meaning of this?"

Jeff laughed, "I was huntin' this evening. I came in all muddy. I spooked that wild man! It was such fun! I watched him go downstairs and tossed Fury outside. I let the poor beast in, she was muddy too. SO I followed her up here and played a trick!"

Chris was so blushed and ashamed. He had to explain for the muddy floors and the wet ceiling under him. He didn't want to face Aviva.

"JEFF ORALSON!"

"What?"

"How many times are you planningto trick my friend?"

"I wasn't intending too, but earlier was so funny. His girlish scream!"

Chris groaned as the tears flowed. Soon, every settled. Fury was washed off. Martin was back in bed. Chris refused to sleep. But Aviva smiled as she rubbed her embarrassed friend, "It's okay, CK. Get some sleep now."

"But the crying!"

"That was exactly one of my dad's halloween blow-ups outside. It cries out."

Chris was so shocked, "BUT!"

"Chris, get some sleep," She planted a kiss on his forehead. Chris got up and went to bed. Aviva turned on a fan to block the noise of the crying ghost. Aviva smiled as Chris shook, "Fine, I'll sleep with you this once. You are shaken up."

Chris nestled up to Aviva and fell asleep instantly. Whew! What a night, he dreamed.


End file.
